1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device capable of executing communications by a plurality of communication means, a control method therefor, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of schemes, including a Bluetooth (registered trademark) standard and a wireless LAN (WLAN) based on IEEE 802.11, have been proposed as communication schemes (standards). In order to ensure compatibility with such a plurality of communication schemes as described above, a communication device may be provided with a plurality of communication means that can operate independently of each other. However, the communication schemes include a pair of communication schemes that use a band causing conflict between them when respectively performing communications. For example, Bluetooth communications and WLAN communications are both wireless communications that use a frequency band of 2.4 GHz, which may raise a problem of their mutual interference. Therefore, there is proposed technology for avoiding occurrence of a conflict between the plurality of communication means as described above (see, for example, JP 2007-143155 A). According to this technology, in order to execute communications performed by one communication means without failure, communications performed by another communication means are suppressed at a time when the communications performed by the communication means are executed.